


Tied Up

by Taurusicorn2400



Series: Christmas Cheer [14]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurusicorn2400/pseuds/Taurusicorn2400
Summary: Idiot twins being idiot twins. The sequal
Relationships: Minerva & Sophie & Tenn (Walking Dead: Done Running), Minerva & Sophie (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Christmas Cheer [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038153
Kudos: 3





	Tied Up

"I need you to wrap me in these lights."

Minnie stood in front of Sophie, who was trying to beat Peach in table tennis in Mario and Sonic's Olympic games, with Christmas lights in hand. It took Minerva hours to untangle those little shits.

"Um, why do you need me to do that?" 

"Remember when we were tying each other up in duct tape, rope and zip ties to see if we could get out of them in case we ever get kidnapped?"

"Yeah, we got rashes from the tape being on our skin."

"Yeah, well I've been thinking-"

"Usually a bad thing, but go on." Sophie cut her off.

"Rude. But I was thinking, what if someone tied us up with Christmas lights? Would we be able to get out of them?"

Sophie paused her game, looking over at her sister. "Dude, you have a point."

"Right? We need to practice just in case, so tie me up."

Sophie puts down her Wii remote and takes the lights. Minnie sits down ready for her kidnapping training. Sophie starts wrapping the lights around Minnie's torso, making sure her arms were by her side. She takes the leftover lights and ties her sister's feet, just to make it harder. Minnie does a little shimmy.

"Jeez why'd you tie them so tight?"

"Because what if the people who kidnap you aren't super nice, and they tie you up super tight, gotta prepare."

"Oh shit, you right. Good thinking." Minnie continues her shimmying.

It's been twenty minutes and Minerva still hasn't been able to make any progress. Sophie is sitting the couch, drinking some hot chocolate watching her twin wiggle on the floor like a worm. Prime entertainment really. Sophie is trying her best to keep her laughs in.

"Do you need any help?"

"Nope, I think I got a way out!"

Minnie did not, in fact, have a way out. She continued to wiggle around. Sophie couldn't keep her laughs in for long, busting out laughing.

"You're laughing! I'm training for being held captive, and you're laughing!"

Sophie just wheezes. Clutching her stomach she falls to the floor, crying with laughter. That just made Minerva angrier.

"Get me out of this, so I can kick your ass!"

But Sophie doesn't help, just keeps on laughing at her sister wiggling on the ground tied up with Christmas lights. Honestly, I'd be laughing super hard too if I saw that. The mental image would have to be enough. Anyway, Tenn walks into the room, seeing the scene before him.

"Do I even want to know how this happened."

"Ask questions later! Just get me out of this."

Tenn sighs, used to his sisters antics at this point. He truly feels like the sane sibling in this family. He unties Minnie from her festive doom. As soon as she's out she starts chasing Sophie around the house, who is still laughing. I will not be saying the obscenity that fell from Minerva's mouth, just know that Tenn's swear jar got a crap ton of money in it. And Minnie got her revenge when Sophie was sleeping. 


End file.
